WabiSabi
by Chudic
Summary: Wabi-Sabi - Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò ïðîøëîå è ðàçìûøëÿåò î ñâîèõ âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì.


Wabi-Sabi 

Àâòîð: kai (kali@squidge.org)

Ïåðåâîä: ×óäèê

Áåòà: Helga

Îðèãèíàë: 

Ðåéòèíã: PG-13

Pairing: HP\SS

Summary: Ãàððè âñïîìèíàåò ïðîøëîå è ðàçìûøëÿåò î ñâîèõ âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. 

Wabi-Sabi – ýòî êðàñîòà íåñîâåðøåííûõ âåùåé, íåïîñòîÿííûõ, íåïîëíûõ; êðàñîòà íåòðàäèöèîííûõ âåùåé; ýòî êðàñîòà, âèäèìàÿ â ñêðîìíîñòè è óíèæåíèè. 

Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, ïîñëå ñåìíàäöàòè ëåò, ëþäè âñå åùå ñïðàøèâàþò ìåíÿ: «Ïî÷åìó?»

Ïî÷åìó èç âñåõ, ñåêñóàëüíûõ, ìîëîäûõ èëè êðàñèâûõ, ÿ âûáðàë òåáÿ?

×àùå âñåãî ÿ ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî ëþáîâü ñëåïà, è òî÷êà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî èõ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Òåì áîëåå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî åñëè òû óñëûøèøü ýòî, òû ôûðêíåøü, òâîé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíåò ïî ìîåìó øðàìó, è òû ñêàæåøü ñâîèì íàèáîëåå èçíè÷òîæàþùèì òîíîì: «Äåéñòâèòåëüíî». Ìû âåäü îáà çíàåì, ÷òî íàøà ëþáîâü ìîæåò áûòü êàêîé óãîäíî, íî íå ñëåïîé.

Íî áîëåå ñòîéêèå âñå ðàâíî íàáðîñàþò ÷åðíûé ñïèñîê òâîèõ íåäîñòàòêîâ: òâîé íîñ, òâîå ïðîøëîå, òâîè âîëîñû è çóáû, òâîé íå çíàþùèé ïðåäåëà ñàðêàçì, áóäòî ãîâîðÿ: «Ãàððè, òû èäèîò, íåóæåëè òû íå âèäèøü, ÷òî çàñëóæèâàåøü áîëüøåãî? Íåóæåëè òû íå âèäèøü, ÷òî ñõâàòèë ïàëêó çà êîðîòêèé êîíåö?».

Êîðîòêèé êîíåö? Õà, åñëè áû îíè òîëüêî çíàëè!!!

Â ïîäîáíîé ñèòóàöèè, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò ìîåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, ÿ ëèáî ïðåäñòàâëÿþ èì ñîáñòâåííûé ñïèñîê ñâîèõ ëþáèìûõ òâîèõ êà÷åñòâ, íàïðèìåð: òâîé ãîëîñ, ðóêè, èëè æå òâîþ ñòðàííóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü äîâåñòè ìåíÿ äî òàêîãî îðãàçìà, ÷òî ÿ âèæó çâåçäû. Èëè æå ÿ ïðîñòî ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîèãðûâàþ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, ãîâîðÿ â íåìíîãîñëîâíîé, ðåçêîé, ñíåéïîâñêîé ïðîçàè÷åñêîé ôîðìå: «Äà ïîøëè âû âñå íà ôèã!» Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ýòî ïðèâîäèò áåñåäó ê áûñòðîìó ïðèåìëåìîìó îêîí÷àíèþ.

Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ïðèõîäèòñÿ íå ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì. 

Ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè, à îí âñå åùå íå ïîíÿë! Õîòÿ, åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíûì, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïûòàëñÿ åìó îáúÿñíèòü. Íèêòî èç íàñ íå ïûòàëñÿ.

Ïðàâäà, ðàíüøå îí áûë áîëåå ïðÿìûì: «ß íå ïîíèìàþ, Ãàððè!» - îðàë îí: «Øåñòü ìèëëèàðäîâ ëþäåé íà ïëàíåòå, à òû ñîøåëñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì! Êàê òû ìîã òàê ïîñòóïèòü ñî ìíîé? ß äóìàë, òû íåíàâèäèøü ýòîãî ãðÿçíîãî, íîñàòîãî óáëþäêà, è âîîáùå, ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû ñòàë ãååì, ÷åðò âîçüìè!»

Ñëàâà Áîãó, îí ñìÿã÷èëñÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû, âëèÿíèå Ðåìóñà, áåç ñîìíåíüÿ. Òåïåðü îí ïðîñòî ïîäìèãèâàåò è ïîäñîâûâàåò ìíå ôîòîãðàôèè, òåëåôîííûå íîìåðà èëè àäðåñà êàìèíîâ ìîëîäûõ âîëøåáíèö, íó, èëè âîëøåáíèêîâ (ñåé÷àñ îí âñå-òàêè ñìèðèëñÿ ñ ìîåé îðèåíòàöèåé), òåõ, ñ êîòîðûìè, îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ. 

Îí áåçíàäåæåí, êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ òåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ; êîíå÷íî, òû íå ëó÷øå â îòíîøåíèè åãî. Óïðÿìûå èäèîòû, âû îáà!

Íî åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíûì, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìíå ïðèøëîñü îáúÿñíÿòü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî òû – ìîé âûáîð, áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ íåãî, äëÿ âñåõ. Âåäü ýòîãî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ íàøèõ äðóçåé, õîòÿ ñíà÷àëà è îíè áûëè ñìóùåíû è ïîðàæåíû. Ãåðìèîíà îðàëà, Ðîí ïðîñòî îòêðûâàë ðîò, íå â ñèëàõ âûìîëâèòü íå ñëîâà, Ìèíåðâà è Õó÷ ñìîòðåëè íà âñå ýòî ñ íåäîâåðèåì, à Äðàêî íåâåðîÿòíî ðåâíîâàë, íî îíè âñå ñìèðèëèñü â èòîãå. Àëüáóñ æå ïðîñòî áåçìÿòåæíî óëûáàëñÿ è áûë àáñîëþòíî íå óäèâëåí, íó, íàñ÷åò íåãî ó ìåíÿ ñâîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ. 

Ñíà÷àëà ÿ è ñàì òî÷íî íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó. Òû áûë òû, ÿ õîòåë òåáÿ, è ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì òû òîæå õîòåë ìåíÿ. À îñòàëüíîå áûëî ïðîñòî, êàê ñêàçàëà áû Ãåðìèîíà: «×òî è òðåáîâàëîñü äîêàçàòü!» ×òî æ, ìîæåò, íå âñå áûëî òàê ïðîñòî, íî ïîñëå ñïîðîâ, áóðè ïðîêëÿòèé, è îøåëîìëÿþùåãî ñåêñà â èòîãå, âñå ñòàíîâèëîñü íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Êðîìå òîãî, êàê áû òû îïèñàë ïóòè ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè è âëþáëåííîñòè? 

À ïîòîì, îäíàæäû, êîãäà ÿ ïàêîâàë ñâîè âåùè â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, (â òîò âûõîäíîé, êîãäà ìû âìåñòå ïåðååõàëè â íîâóþ), ÿ íàøåë êîðîáî÷êó. Áåëóþ êàðòîííóþ êîðîáî÷êó ñ îáòðåïàííûìè è îáëîìàííûìè óãëàìè, ïðîùå ãîâîðÿ, ïðèøåäøóþ â íåãîäíîñòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûëà çàâàëåíà ãðóäîé êâèääè÷íûõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé. Çàäåðæàâ äûõàíèå, ÿ îòêðûë åå è âñïîìíèë. È â òîò ìîìåíò ÿ ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó. 

***

Âñåãäà âñå, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæàëî ìíå, ñíà÷àëà ïðèíàäëåæàëî åìó – Äàäëè. Åãî èãðóøå÷íûé îäíîðóêèé ñîëäàò, åãî ïîðâàííûå èçìÿòûå êíèãè, ðâàíàÿ, çàëÿïàííàÿ èëè èçíîøåííàÿ îäåæäà. Òî íåìíîãîå, ÷òî äîñòàâàëîñü ìíå, âñåãäà áûëî ÁÓ. Äÿäÿ Âåðíîí ïðîñòî ãîâîðèë: «Ýé, ìàëü÷èøêà, Äàäëè áîëüøå íå õî÷åò ýòî», - è, ÷òî áû ýòî íè áûëî, ÿ ìîã ïîëó÷èòü ýòî… åñëè…

Åñëè Äàäëè íå çàìåòèò, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå.

Åñëè íèêòî íå áóäåò çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ýòî.

Åñëè ÿ ñïðÿ÷ó ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî.

Åñëè ýòî ñëîìàíî èëè ïîâðåæäåíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî Äàäëè áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå çàõî÷åò ýòî îáðàòíî. 

Êîãäà ÿ áûë ìàëåíüêèì, â òàêèå äíè êàê Ðîæäåñòâî èëè äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ÿ æäàë, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ îòêðîþ êðàñèâî îáåðíóòóþ êîðîáî÷êó è íàéäó â íåé ÷òî-òî íîâîå. ×òî-íèáóäü, çàïàêîâàííîå â ïëàñòèê è ïîïàâøåå êî ìíå â ðóêè, âîçìîæíî, ïðÿìî ñ ôàáðèêè. ×òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî áûëî áû öåëûì è ÿðêèì, áåç öàðàïèí è íåäîñòàþùèõ äåòàëåé. Íî î÷åíü ðåäêî ìíå äàðèëè ïîäàðêè, è íèêîãäà ýòî íå áûëî ÷åì-òî íîâûì. 

ß íå Ãåðìèîíà, íî ÿ íå èäèîò. È ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ æåëàòü òîëüêî òî, ÷åì ìîã îáëàäàòü - âåùè çàáûòûå, áðàêîâàííûå, ñëîìàííûå èëè èñïîð÷åííûå. Æóðíàë, îñòàâëåííûé íà êðûëüöå, ìîêðûé ïîñëå íî÷íîãî äîæäÿ. Êîðîáêà èç-ïîä ñèãàð ñ îáëîìëåííûì óãëîì, ëåæàùàÿ ïîä ìÿãêèìè ëèñòüÿìè øïèíàòà â ìóñîðíîì ÿùèêå. Çåëåíîâàòî-ãîëóáîé ñòåêëÿííûé øàðèê, óïàâøèé ñî ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé âûñîòû è òðåñíóâøèé. Ñâåòÿùèéñÿ â òåìíîòå ðåçèíîâûé ìÿ÷èê, â âèäå ëóíû ñ êðàòåðàìè, êîòîðûé íèêàê íå õîòåë ñâåòèòüñÿ, ñêîëüêî áû ÿ íè îñòàâëÿë åãî íà ñîëíöå.

Ñî âðåìåíåì ÿ, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ñòàë çíàòîêîì ñëîìàííûõ âåùåé. Ñîâñåì íåìíîãî - êàê Àëüáóñ, èíîãäà äóìàþ ÿ, êîãäà  æàëåþ ñåáÿ. 

Ýòî íà÷àëîñü ñî ëæè, êîòîðóþ ÿ ãîâîðèë ñåáå. Ëæè, êîòîðóþ ïðèäóìûâàåò äëÿ ñåáÿ ëþáîé ðåáåíîê, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü íàäåæäó ìèðó, â êîòîðîì åå íåò. Ñêîëüçêîé èñòèíû, êîòîðóþ ïîñòîÿííî ïîâòîðÿåò ñåáå óðîäåö, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ìåíåå óðîäëèâûì. 

Îí ïîòåðÿë ðóêó âî âðåìÿ áèòâû ñ äðàêîíîì. Äåñÿòü ÷åëîâåê ïîãèáëè, îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî âûæèë. 

Òåòÿ Ïåòóíüÿ íå ñìîæåò íàêàçàòü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ ïîñàæó ïÿòíà îò òðàâû, òàê êàê îíè óæå åñòü. 

Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî âûðâàíû ñòðàíèöû, ÿ ñìîãó ïðèäóìàòü ñâîå îêîí÷àíèå.

Äà - ëîæü, íî îíà ðàñøèðÿëà ìîé ìèð, äåëàëà ìåíÿ áîëåå çîðêèì. È êîãäà ÷óâñòâî  óíèæåíèÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü âñåãäà ïîñëåäíèì, ïðîøëî, ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ öåíèòü êðàñîòó èñïîð÷åííûõ âåùåé, êîòîðûå ó ìåíÿ áûëè. Ïÿòíî îò ÷àÿ íà ìîåé ðóáàøêå íåìåäëåííî ïðèîáðåòàëî òî÷íûå î÷åðòàíèÿ Àôðèêè. ß ìîã ïðîâåñòè öåëûé äåíü, ãîòîâèë ÿ èëè óáèðàë, èëè ïðÿòàëñÿ ïîä ëåñòíèöåé, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ äèêèõ ãåïàðäîâ è ãàçåëåé, áåãàþùèõ ïî ìîèì ðåáðàì. Ðàññå÷åííûé òðåùèíîé íàäâîå çåëåíîâàòî-ãîëóáîé ñòåêëÿííûé øàðèê êàê ðàç áûë ïîõîæ íà ìîðå è íåáî, ðàçäåëåííûå ãîðèçîíòîì, è ìèëëèîíû îòïðàâëåííûõ ìíîþ â ïëàâàíèå êîðàáëåé ïåðåñåêàëè åãî ïîâåðõíîñòü. Êàæäàÿ òðåùèíêà, îñêîëîê è ïÿòíî ìîãëè ðàññêàçàòü ìíå èñòîðèþ, êîòîðàÿ äåëàëà èõ öåííûìè äëÿ ìåíÿ…

Âîçìîæíî, íåîáõîäèìî èìåòü îñîáûé âçãëÿä, ÷òîáû âèäåòü ñêâîçü î÷åâèäíîå, ïîäîáíî òîìó, êàê òû ïûòàåøüñÿ óâèäåòü ñíèò÷. È ïîòîì, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî êàê â ñëó÷àå, êîãäà î÷åâèäíîå ïðèòÿãèâàåò î÷åâèäíîå.  Òîãäà è ñåé÷àñ, ñíîâà è ñíîâà, òû ïðèçûâàë ìåíÿ. Ìû çâàëè äðóã äðóãà. 

Âîçìîæíî, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ñïîñîáíîñòü âèäåòü è çâàòü - îäíî è òî æå.

Èíîãäà íî÷àìè, êîãäà ÿ ñèäåë â ñâîåì òåìíîì ÷óëàíå, ïîñëå óæèíà è óáîðêè, ÿ îòêðûâàë ñâîþ ñèãàðíóþ êîðîáêó, âûêëàäûâàë âñå ñâîè âåùè íà îäåÿëî è íåæíî ïðîâîäèë ïàëüöàìè ïî çàçóáðåííûì êðàÿì, ïî ìåñòàì, ãäå îòñóòñòâîâàëè äåòàëè. ß çàïîìèíàë êàæäóþ ÿìêó è âûåìêó, êàæäóþ òîíêóþ òðåùèíêó è øðàì, èç-çà êîòîðûõ ýòîò ïðåäìåò áûë íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèì ìóñîðîì äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå ìåíÿ. 

ß ïðèæèìàë âñå ýòè èñêàëå÷åííûå ïðåäìåòû ê ñåáå è øåïòàë: «Ìîè, ìîè, ìîè!» - áóäòî áû ñëîâà íåáëàãîäàðíîãî óðîäöà ìîãëè ñäåëàòü èõ ÷åì-òî áîëüøèì. À â îòâåò ýòà ïåñòðàÿ êîëëåêöèÿ ïîëîìàííûõ âåùåé óñïîêîèëà áû áîëü, ñïðÿòàííóþ â ãëóáèíàõ ìîåãî ñåðäöà. 

Ëþäè - ýòî íå âåùè, íî ÷òî-òî îáùåå ñ íèìè åñòü. Âåäü ÷òî îñòàåòñÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê èñ÷åçíåò íîâèçíà? Íàì, êàê è èì, âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî îäíîé íåçíà÷èòåëüíîé öàðàïèíû, ñêðûòîãî èëè ÿâíîãî íåäîñòàòêà, è ìû ñòàíîâèìñÿ ñòàðûìè, èëè ïîòðåïàííûìè, èëè áåñïîëåçíûìè. 

ß ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîìíþ òîò âå÷åð, êîãäà Õàãðèä ïîêàçàë ìíå íîâûé - ñòðàííûé, ïîëíûé âîçìîæíîñòåé ìèð âçàìåí ìîåãî ñòàðîãî. Â îäíî ìãíîâåíèå ÿ ñòàë íîâûì! Øðàì, êîòîðûé êëåéìèë ìåíÿ êàê óðîäöà òàê äîëãî, âíåçàïíî ñòàë ñòèëüíûì ëåéáëîì, óêàçûâàþùèì íà âûäàþùóþñÿ ðîäîñëîâíóþ. È íà êàæäîé óëèöå â Õîãñìèäå, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ ïðîõîäèë, â êàæäîì ìàãàçèíå â Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå, â êîòîðûé ÿ çàãëÿäûâàë, ëþäè çíàëè ìåíÿ, êàê êîãî-òî äðóãîãî, òîãî, êòî áûë ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ìåíÿ. 

ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî!

Íî òåáÿ áûëî íåâîçìîæíî îäóðà÷èòü, Ñåâåðóñ: «Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íàøà íîâàÿ... çíàìåíèòîñòü», - ïðîòÿíóë òû â ìîé ñàìûé ïåðâûé äåíü, è òâîè ñëîâà ïðîðåçàëè îáìàí, äîñòèãíóâ òîãî, ÷òî áûëî ñêðûòî â òåíè. Íå÷åñòíî, ïîäóìàë ÿ, âåäü ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðîñèë èçâåñòíîñòè, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë ïðèíàäëåæàòü ýòîìó ìèðó. Íî ÿ íå ïðîòåñòîâàë, âåäü òû áû òîëüêî ïîñìåÿëñÿ. À òàê êàê åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ çíàë â ìèðå äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, áûëà íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, òî êàêóþ áîëü îíà ìîãëà ïðè÷èíèòü?

È ñî âðåìåíåì áëåñê ñàì ñòåðñÿ, âìåñòå ñî Çìåèíûì ÿçûêîì, Ðèòîé Ñêèòåð è ñìåðòüþ Ñåäðèêà, è ìíîãèì äðóãèì. È ïîñòåïåííî ÿ ñàì ñòàë òåì òðåñíóâøèì ñòåêëÿííûì øàðèêîì, îäíîðóêèì ñîëäàòîì - ëåæàùèìè â ñèãàðíîé êîðîáêå çàáûòûìè è îäèíîêèìè. È âñå æå ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìîÿ çàùèòíàÿ îáîëî÷êà áóäåò âîññòàíîâëåíà, òàê, êàê óæå ñëó÷èëîñü îäíàæäû. ****

Îäíàêî òîãäà, òàê æå, êàê è â ìîé øåñòîé ãîä ïðåáûâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, òû ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî óðîêè, âûó÷åííûå ìíîþ â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé, ïðåâîñõîäíî ïðèìåíèìû è ê ëþäÿì: íîâîå âñåãäà ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòàðûì, à  ñîâåðøåíñòâî - âñåãî ëèøü ñìåðòåëüíàÿ èëëþçèÿ.  À îòìåòèíû è äåôåêòû, êîòîðûå ó íàñ åñòü, íàøè îáèäû, íàøà áîëü, ñòðàñòü è ëîÿëüíîñòü, íàøà èñòèííàÿ, íåîòðåòóøèðîâàííàÿ èñòîðèÿ, äåëàþò íàñ åùå äîðîæå äëÿ òåõ, êîãî ìû ëþáèì, è êòî ëþáèò íàñ. 

ß íåíàâèäåë òåáÿ çà ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ, è ìîÿ íåíàâèñòü îñëåïèëà ìåíÿ. Ïðîøëè ãîäû ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ óâèäåë êðàñîòó â òâîåé æåñòîêîñòè, íàó÷èëñÿ ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òâîåé ýëåãàíòíîé íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîñòè. È, âñå-òàêè, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïóòàë ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ äðóãèõ îáî ìíå ñ èñòèííûì **_ÿ_. **

Íî íàäåþñü, ÷òî îäíàæäû, åñëè ÿ çàõî÷ó, òîò, êîãî îíè âèäÿò âî ìíå, è òîò, êòî ÿ åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå, ìîãóò ñîâïàñòü.

Êîãäà ÿ îêîí÷èë øêîëó, ÿ îñòàâèë âìåñòå ñ íåé è òåáÿ. Áîëüøå íèêàêîãî Ñíåéïà, äóìàë ÿ, áîëüøå íèêàêîãî ãðÿçíîãî, ñêîëüçêîãî, íåíàâèñòíîãî âñåì óáëþäêà, ñëàâà Áîãó! ß ïðåäñòàë ïåðåä ìèðîì õîðîøî îáó÷åííûì âîëøåáíèêîì, ãåðîåì âîéíû, âñå ìîè âèäèìûå òðåùèíêè çàäåëàíû, ìîè ïÿòíà çàêðàøåíû,  îñòàëîñü òîëüêî õîðîøåå. 

Âîëäåìîðò áûë ìåðòâ, íî îñòàëîñü åùå îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ðàáîòû, ÿ áûë âîëåí äåëàòü ÷òî óãîäíî, íî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íàñòîÿëî, è ÿ ñòàë Àóðîðîì. Ãîä ñïóñòÿ ìåíÿ îòïðàâèëè äîáèâàòü îñòàâøèõñÿ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. 

È ïîñëå ýòîãî ñëèøêîì äîëãî ÿ ìíîãî ðàáîòàë – íèêàêàÿ ìèññèÿ íå áûëà ÷åðåñ÷óð îïàñíà äëÿ Ïîòòåðà è åãî êîìàíäû – è ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàáîòàòü åùå áîëüøå. Áëàãîäàðÿ ìíå æåëòûå ãàçåòåíêè êóïàëèñü â ãàëåîíàõ. Ìîëîäûå, ñòàðûå, âîëøåáíèöû, ìàãëû, áëîíäèíêè, áðþíåòêè èëè ðûæèå - ìíå áûëî ïëåâàòü, ÿ èñêàë, ñàì íå çíàÿ ÷åãî.

Íî æåíùèíû âñåãäà çíàëè, ÷åãî õîòåëè. È, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìîäíóþ ñòðèæêó, ñòèëüíóþ îäåæäó, Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà, «î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ» ðàáîòó è íåñêîí÷àåìûé ñïèñîê òàê íàçûâàåìûõ «ãåðîè÷åñêèõ» ïîñòóïêîâ; íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî, ó Êýðîë, Áåòòè, Ýííè èëè Àìèè (äà ó ëþáîé èç íèõ) íå îòíèìàëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè îáíàðóæåíèå òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî ïîä âñåì ýòèì ñêðûâàåòñÿ õóäîé óðîäåö â ðàçáèòûõ î÷êàõ è ïîíîøåííîé îäåæäå, æèâóùèé â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé. 

È ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè âû÷åðêèâàëè ìåíÿ èç ñâîåãî åæåäíåâíèêà è îò÷àëèâàëè â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. 

È êàæäûé ðàç ÿ ïîæèìàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîäîëæàë èñêàòü, óæå ïî ïðèâû÷êå. È â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü, ê ñîáñòâåííîìó èçóìëåíèþ, ÿ íàøåë – íàøåë òåáÿ!

Îáû÷íûé ðåéä îáåðíóëñÿ âèçèòîì â àä: íåèçâåñòíîñòü - áîëüøå èõ èëè íàñ, èçáûòîê ìàãëîâñêîãî îðóæèÿ, âîñåìü ñòóäåíòîâ-çàëîæíèêîâ. Êòî-òî äîëæåí ñòàòü ïåðâûì, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòèì êåì-òî ìîãó áûòü ÿ. 

ß áûë äâàæäû ðàíåí èç îãíåñòðåëüíîãî îðóæèÿ, ìåíÿ èçáèëè êóñêîì òðóáû è íàëîæèëè íåñ÷åòíîå êîëè÷åñòâî çàêëèíàíèé è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñáðîñèëè ñ ïðè÷àëà, à íà óëèöå áûë äåêàáðü. 

Äåòè íå ïîñòðàäàëè. 

À ïîòîì, â Ñî÷åëüíèê, ÿ ëåæàë íà ñïèíå íà óçêîé êðîâàòè â ãîñïèòàëå, â ïàëàòå, çàïîëíåííîé öâåòàìè, êîíôåòàìè è ìåðçêèìè ìóçûêàëüíûìè îòêðûòêàìè ñ íàäïèñüþ: «Âûçäîðàâëèâàé ñêîðåé». ß áûë îáêîëîò îáåçáîëèâàþùèì, è ãëàçà âñå åùå ñëåçèëèñü îò áîëè, à Ñèðèóñ è Ðîí áóáíèëè è áóáíèëè, ïåðåñêàçûâàÿ âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ïîñëåäíèé ðåéä Ðåìóñó, Ãåðìèîíå, Äæèííè è Êîëèíó. 

Âíåçàïíî äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è òû âëåòåë, îñòàâèâ åå êà÷àòüñÿ íà ïåòëÿõ; êàê âñåãäà, òàëàíòëèâî âûðèñîâûâàÿñü ïåðåä âñåìè, ïîãëóìèëñÿ, à ïîòîì âûñòàâèë âñåõ çà äâåðü. 

Äî ñèõ ïîð ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ó òåáÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Âñå, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèë, îñòàåòñÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ êàê â òóìàíå, õîòÿ ÿ ïîìíþ áîëüíî ðàíÿùèé òîí è õîëîäíóþ ÿðîñòü â òâîèõ ãëàçàõ. Íî, ÷òî áû ýòî íè áûëî, ýòî çàñòàâèëî èõ ñáåæàòü èç êîìíàòû ïîäîáíî ïîáèòûì ñîáàêàì, êðîìå Äæèííè - íà âîñüìîì ìåñÿöå áåðåìåííîñòè îíà ìîãëà òîëüêî êîâûëÿòü - íó è ëàäíî. 

Êîãäà äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, è â êîìíàòå íå îñòàëîñü íèêîãî, êðîìå íàñ, òû ïåðåêèíóë ñâîé ïëàù, ìîêðûé îò ñíåãà, ÷åðåç ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè è âçÿë ìîþ ðóêó ñâîèìè. Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî ÿ óëîâèë çàïàõ òâîåãî îäåêîëîíà. Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå áûëî ïîõîæå íà ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä. 

«Ñêàæè ìíå Ïîòòåð, êàê äàâíî òû õî÷åøü óìåðåòü?» - ïðÿìî ñïðîñèë òû.

Ìîé ìîçã îöåïåíåë, à ñåðäöå òðåâîæíî çàáèëîñü.

«ß íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü», - çàïèíàÿñü, ïðîøåïòàë ÿ, ñëîâà ïðîðûâàëèñü ÷åðåç çàêëèíàíèÿ, îáåçäâèæèâøèå ìîþ ñëîìàííóþ ÷åëþñòü: «ß ïðîñòî ïûòàþñü…» Ïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü ÷òî? ß íå çíàë, â ýòîì-òî è áûëà ïðîáëåìà. È âíåçàïíî â ãðóäè âñå çàáîëåëî, è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ èñòîùåííûì. 

À ïîòîì òû âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ, ñêâîçü ëîæü è øðàì, è óâèäåë íàñòîÿùåãî ìåíÿ, è íå îòâåðíóëñÿ.

«Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ áûòü òåì, êåì íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ!» - ïðîèçíåñ òû ñ ïóãàþùèì îò÷àÿíèåì, êîòîðîå ÿ âèäåë òîëüêî îäíàæäû, âî âðåìÿ áèòâû.  

«Õâàòèò èçîáðàæàòü ãåðîÿ, Ïîòòåð, áóäü ñîáîé». 

È ÷òî-òî ðàçáèëîñü âíóòðè ìåíÿ, óêðûòîå ìîèìè ñëîìàííûìè ðåáðàìè, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëà ìîÿ ãîðäîñòü.

«À ÷òî åñëè ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî?» - îòðûâèñòî ñïðîñèë ÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íàøè ñîåäèíåííûå ðóêè. Âñå ðàñïëûâàëîñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ÷àðû, èñïðàâèâøèå ìîå çðåíèå.

Òû ñæàë ìîé ïîäáîðîäîê, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ÿ âçãëÿíóë â òâîè ãëàçà; ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ñòðóÿùèåñÿ ïî ùåêàì ñëåçû. 

«Ãàððè, äëÿ òåõ, êîìó òû äîðîã, ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî», - ìÿãêî ïðîøåïòàë òû. 

ß âçäîõíóë, è áóäòî áû îñêîëêè ñòåêëà çàïîëíèëè ìîè ëåãêèå, à çàòåì ÿ ìîðãíóë, âñå ïðîÿñíèëîñü, è âíåçàïíî áîëü â ãðóäè îòñòóïèëà, óñòóïàÿ ìåñòî òåïëó. È ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ áûë ñëåï âñå ýòè ãîäû, à òåïåðü ïðîçðåë. ß óâèäåë òâîå ëèöî: îñòðîå, íåòåðïåëèâîå, íå òåðïÿùåå èçâèíåíèé, òàêîå, êàê òâîÿ æèçíü. ß óâèäåë òâîè ãîðÿùèå ãëàçà, ñæèãàþùèå äâàäöàòü ñåìü ëåò ìîèõ áåçíàäåæíûõ æåëàíèé. ß óâèäåë òâîè äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, ëàñêàþùèå òâîè ðîâíûå ùåêè; âîëîñû, ïîõîæèå íà âîðîíüè êðûëüÿ, ÷åðíåþùèå íà ôîíå ëóíû.  ß óâèäåë íàøè ñïëåòåííûå ðóêè - áëåäíàÿ ðÿäîì ñ åùå áîëåå áëåäíîé - íà ôîíå íåáåñíî-ãîëóáîãî ïîêðûâàëà. ß óâèäåë íàñ â áóäóùåì, ëåæàùèõ ðÿäîì, çàïëàòàííûõ è çàøòîïàííûõ, áåç íåêîòîðûõ äåòàëåé, ïîäïðàâëåííûõ òàì è òóò, ñ âûñîõøèì è õðóñòÿùèì êëååì.

«Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?» - ñïðîñèë ÿ, õîòÿ óæå òîãäà ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëè íåêîòîðûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ.

Òû óëûáíóëñÿ, è, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëà òâîÿ ïåðâàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ óëûáêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ óâèäåë. Òû ïðîâåë êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïî ìîåìó øðàìó: «ß ïðîñòî çíàþ».

****

Âîò ïî÷åìó, Ñåâåðóñ, êàê áóäòî òû è ñàì íå çíàåøü.

Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ îñòàâèë Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ïåðååõàë èç Ëîíäîíà â Õîãñìèä, è ãîä çà ãîäîì äåëàþ àíîíèìíûå ïîæåðòâîâàíèÿ â ãîñïèòàëü Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ öåëîâàë òåáÿ íà ñòóïåíÿõ Ãðèíãîòòñà â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ìû îòêðûëè íàø îáùèé ñ÷åò, ðàçáèâàÿ ìèëëèîíû æåíñêèõ ñåðäåö ïî âñåé ñòðàíå è ïîâûøàÿ òèðàæ Daily Prophet äî ðåêîðäíûõ âûñîò. 

Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ!

Ïîéìåò ëè Ñèðèóñ, åñëè ÿ ðàññêàæó åìó? Ïîéìåò ëè õîòü êòî-íèáóäü?

Òû áûë îäèíîê ãîðàçäî äîëüøå ìåíÿ, ìîæåò ëè êòî-íèáóäü åùå óâèäåòü ìóæ÷èíó, êîòîðîãî âèæó ÿ, êîãäà òû áåðåøü ìîþ ðóêó è ïîâîðà÷èâàåøüñÿ êî ìíå?

Ìîæåò ëè êòî-íèáóäü åùå ïðîñëåäèòü òâîè ìîðùèíû è øðàìû è óâèäåòü êàðòó, âîçëþáëåííîé òåððèòîðèè, çíàêîìîé è çàãàäî÷íîé îäíîâðåìåííî? Ìîãóò ëè èõ ïàëüöû ñêîëüçèòü âäîëü ïîâåðõíîñòè òâîèõ ðåáåð, ïî òâîåìó ïëîñêîìó æèâîòó, òâîèì áåäðàì, ñëîâíî áåãóùèå ïî ðàâíèíàì ñòàäà àíòèëîï? Ìîãóò ëè èõ ïîöåëóè ñãëàäèòü ïîñâåòëåâøèå ëèíèè ÷åðåïà íà òâîåì ïðåäïëå÷üå, êàê äîæäü, ïðîëèâàþùèéñÿ íà çàñîõøóþ çåìëþ?

Ìîãóò ëè îíè ëþáèòü óáèéöó è ÷åëîâåêà, êàê òû ëþáèøü îáîèõ: ãåðîÿ è óðîäöà èç ÷óëàíà ïîä ëåñòíèöåé?

Ìîãóò ëè îíè?

Íåò.

Íàøà ëþáîâü ñîâñåì íå ñëåïà, Ñåâåðóñ. Íî, âîçìîæíî, áóäåò ïðîùå, åñëè âåñü îñòàëüíîé ìèð áóäåò äóìàòü èíà÷å. 

Fin 


End file.
